


The cat that changed everything

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Oh boy the first fanfic that I posted and promptly deleted. The reason that if I do a self insert it will be so minor it would be considered a plot device to move things along.Summary: After the Britannians bombed the place where Lelouch and Nunnaly were staying they meet a cat. Little do they know that this cat will change everything.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449





	The cat that changed everything

The Britannians bombers leave and Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku leave the cliff to see if anyone survived.

"Lelouch what happened?" Nunnally asked clueless to what is going on.

"The Britannians did something horrible." Suzaku answered for Lelouch.

"They bombed our place didn't they." Nunnally stated figuring it out by the sounds earlier.

"Yes they did we are going to see if anyone is alive." Lelouch replied solemnly and they continue walking in silence.

They reach the remains of the place they were staying and see no one in sight. "Meow (Help)." They hear a cat and see it struggling to get out from under a piece of rubble. Suzaku lifted the piece of rubble and the cat rubbed against his leg once it got out then going over to Lelouch it started pawing at his leg.

"I think she likes you Lelouch." Suzaku said after identifying the cat as a girl.

"Meow (Yea)." The cat meowed as if confirming it and frowning because they can't hear what she is saying.

"Name her, Lelouch." Nunnally said.

"OK how about Silvia." Lelouch said lifting her looking at her face.

"Meow (Sure)!" Silvia meowed happily and Lelouch pets her head.

"I found them!" A Japanese man exclaimed and they look over at Suzaku's father and a few soldiers coming over.

"Good job, go get the car ready." Genbu said to the soldier that pointed them out.

"Father why would they do this to their own prince and princess?" Suzaku asked as they got in the car.

"Because they don't care about us they think weakness is to be ruled by the strong, and we're weak in their eyes." Lelouch answered for Genbu with a scowl on his face. Genbu and Suzaku look shocked by Lelouch's answer, "In fact even if we go back we would only be pawns to that man, and there is no way I'm going back." Lelouch continued getting in the car with Nunnally.

"OK lets not worry about that right now let’s get out of here to get to a safer place." Genbu said as the car started moving.

On the way Nunnally falls asleep and they see much destruction that the Britannians caused around the road then Britannian soldiers without armor surround the car.

"Well well look what we found." One of the britannian soldiers say.

"Grrrrrr rowm (Damn you)." Silvia growled as if cursing from Lelouch's lap then signals for them to run, pouncing on one of the soldiers.

"Ahhh-" The soldier's yell was cut off as Silvia sunk her claws into his neck piercing through the other side as he died. Lelouch and the others run as the soldiers try to shoot Silvia. She dodges all the bullets with lightning reflexes and finishes off the rest of the soldiers by gutting them with her sharp claws.

"Wow Silvia I didn't know you could do that!" Lelouch exclaimed as she walked over to them covered in blood.

"Meow meow mew meow meow meow (How would you know it’s not like you can understand me in this form)." She meows and starts to groom herself. 'Wait maybe they can I just need to figure out which spell.' She thought going through spells in her mind.

"Where did you find her?" Genbu asked. "Under a piece of rubble, as if she was looking for us." Suzaku realized thinking that if she wasn't looking for them the she wouldn't be there.

"Meow (I was)." Silvia meowed still trying to figure out which spell to use.

"Looks like she agrees." Lelouch said.

"Well let’s try to get to safety before anything else happens." Genbu says and they walk in an unknown direction.

As they walk they see the Shinozaki clan fighting off some Britannians with armor. "Meow meow meow meow (we should help them)." Silvia meowed pawing at Lelouch's leg.

"What you want to help?" Lelouch asked and she nodded suddenly getting a cat sized bullet proof vest and claw extensions seemingly out of nowhere.

"Meow (Ready)." She meowed after putting them on and leaped on a Britannian nearby tearing through the armor into the flesh below effectively killing him after stabbing through the heart.

"Where did she get those?" Genbu asked startled as Silvia killed another Britannian.

"I have no clue." Lelouch said as the Britannians turn their attention to her and get picked off by the 2 remaining Shinozaki's. Silvia returned to Lelouch without the vest and claw extensions and jumped into his arms and fell asleep.

"That's your cat?" One of the Shinozaki's asked.

"Yea I think so." Lelouch replied struggling to hold Silvia.

"She's amazing by the way I'm Sayoko and this is my brother Shuichi." Sayoko said.

"Is there anywhere we could stay and we need to go to Kyoto soon?" Genbu asked.

Sayoko shook her head and said. "No it was all destroyed by the Britannians but we do have a map to help us get to Kyoto."

"Good we can use that, now can someone help me carry Silvia." Lelouch said almost dropping Silvia so Suzaku took her from him.

"Whoa she's heavy." He said having a little trouble lifting her.

"Here let me try." Genbu said and Suzaku put her into his hands.

"She is pretty heavy." Genbu commented.

Silvia having enough of being passed around woke up and meowed. "Meow meow meow meow! (Alright already I know I am heavy!)"

"She talked!" Suzaku exclaimed as the others simply gawked at Silvia.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. (Well looks like I found the right spell, anyway can we go to Kyoto now I'll tell you about this later.)"

"Yea we should get going in case Britannians come to replace these guys." Shuichi said holding the map. Lelouch nodded looking at the map.

"Let’s see... Kyoto is north of us and it is actually not that far only a few Km.”

The others nod and they start walking toward Kyoto while Silvia sings a song about the emperor. 

"(Oh on top of the palace all covered in blood there poor Charles as dead as a bug we went funeral we went to his grave some people threw flowers but we threw grenades aanndd when poor Charles rose up from the dead we got out our katanas and cut off his head!)" She sang with a huge smile on her face and the others laughed.

"When did you come up with that song?" Nunnally asked.

"(About 100 years ago my friend came up with it and we used it many times to talk about those we hate the place and name is changed every time)." Silvia replied earning a gasp from Nunnally.

"100 years? How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm around 300... probably I forget often and every time I die I become a baby and I am teleported some where it gets pretty weird." Silvia replied they see Kyoto in the distance.

"Look we're almost there!" Shuichi exclaimed.

They reach Kyoto to see Britannian and Japanese soldiers fighting everywhere some Japanese soldiers see them and notify the six houses when a Britannian sloppily fired at them killing Genbu and Shuichi the bullets missing the others before getting brutally attacked by Silvia.

"Father!/Brother!" Suzaku and Sayoko exclaim simultaneously as the bodies fall and Silvia kills the Britannian by clawing his head until he fell.

Suzaku cried clutching his father's corpse while Sayoko weeped looking sadly at her brother's corpse. Lelouch put a hand on Suzaku's shoulder and Suzaku looked up sadness on his face.

"We need to get to safety your father wouldn't want you to die after him would he." Lelouch stated and Suzaku wiped off his tears and walked toward Kirihara who appeared after the soldiers called him.

"Suzaku, Lelouch, Nunnally." Kirihara greeted as they came closer and they walked in the building where the rest of the six houses of Kyoto stayed.

inside the heads were arguing about what to do about the Britannians. "They've been at this for 5 hours." He whispered to them as the heads argued. Silvia walked in the middle of them and yelled.

"(Stop arguing and make up your minds!)" Which was met with silence and bugged out eyes staring at Silvia.

"(Better, now here is an idea how about you surrender and build up your strength before fighting against the Britannians again and plant agents within Britannia while you're at it to ensure victory.)" She continued and was met with yelling at the idea of surrendering. "(Or you can keep fighting and die with no chance of surviving the war.)"

That shut them up and Kaguya asked. "How do you suggest we build up our strength?"

"(Trading, gambling, buying, selling and whatever means you want I don't care just heed my advice.)" Silvia said before curling up and falling asleep. The heads looked at each other and agreed with Silvia's rather blunt plan before turn their attention to Lelouch.

"Can you help us do this?" Kaguya asked him and he looked surprised before answering. "I think but i would need to go the britannian settlement for this the Ashford went there and may help me."

"How about in 7 years we start the rebellion with our resources and destroy Britannia." He continued and they agreed. Soon Lelouch, Nunnally Silvia, Suzaku (who decided to go with them) and Sayoko who decided to be there bodyguard/maid were sent to the Tokyo settlement after the six houses surrendered.

Ashford mansion

Milly sat in front of the TV when the doorbell went off. "I'll get it!" She yelled and opened the door to see Lelouch smiling at her. "Lelouch!" She exclaimed hugging him. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Who's at the door, Milly?" Ruben asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello Ruben." Lelouch said as Milly released him.

"Your highness! Come in!" Ruben exclaimed and Lelouch frowned.

"Do not call me that." He said as he came in with the others.

"So who's your friends?" Milly asked when they all sat down in the living room.

"This is Suzaku my best friend." He said pointing to Suzaku.

"This is Sayoko our bodyguard/maid." He said pointing to Sayoko who nods.

"And this is Silvia my cat I guess." He said pointing to Silvia on his lap who is sleeping.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Milly." Milly greeted.

"Milly we're tired can we stay in the guest rooms we'll talk in the morning." Lelouch said and Milly nodded leading them to the guest rooms.

"Boys in one girls in the other." She said and they went into their rooms but Silvia was left on the couch. As everyone fell asleep Silvia woke up and smiled.

"(Good now I can plan for tomorrow.)" She set up for tomorrow and started baking pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even write myself in first person.


End file.
